The Evil in Love
by Raniatlw
Summary: On Hold Sequel to Metropolis Love. Lex is still taking Chloe's death hard. And because of that he has all but refused to be around his daughter, Diana. Lois get's wind of this and she doesn't like it one bit. What will she do? Chapter 5 is new! Please R
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. I don't know if anyone was waiting for this, but here's the start of the sequel to Metropolis Love. Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Smallville.

**Prologue:**

Lex was lying peacefully in bed in a sleepy daze, not quite awake and not quite asleep. He loved the mornings. That is, he loved them before he had to get up and go to work. Chloe had told him a million times that if he didn't like what he was doing than why didn't he just quit? But it wasn't that he hated the work, it was that he hated his father.

Even after seven years of his total and complete service to Luthorcorp his father was always around, always badgering him in his subtle ways. Keeping Lex on his toes through the years. There wasn't much Lex could do about it, he had resigned to that fact awhile ago. Lionel was the head of Luthorcorp; he had created it even if it was under nefarious circumstances.

Just as Lex was beginning to relax again, something suddenly pummeled his face. He sat up and realized it was only the blanket being tossed off and landing on him. He was fully awake now; pulling off the covers he stared at his very pregnant wife storming out of bed.

"Chloe," he sighed, knowing this was going to fall on deaf ears. "You need to slow it down now. The baby will come any minute now if you don't."

"No can do Lex," she said forcefully, pulling clothes out of her closet. "I've got places to be, people to see."

"Does one of those people include me?" he pouted. She stopped to stare at him; he knew that she couldn't resist him when he looked at her like that.

Chloe waddled around to his side of his bed. She leaned in and gave him the kiss he had been hoping for.

"Lex, you know I've got to meet Clark and Lois in Metropolis. I've got that information they need for the story they've been working on," she reasoned.

"You shouldn't be working right now," he grumbled. "Clark and Lois should know that."

"Come on Lex," Chloe scoffed. "This isn't really working, it's researching."

"Ok, ok. One last thing then I'm done. I promise," Lex said.

Chloe threw him a 'yeah right' look, but nodded. "Ok."

"Why can't you just email it or fax the info to them, tell them on the phone or something?" Lex questioned.

"Because this stuff is highly classified," she informed him, sounding too much like a spy for Lex's comfort. "I don't want anyone to know about it. I _can't_ let anyone know about it."

Lex through her a concerned look. Not that he didn't believe he could protect his wife, he just wondered if she should have been dabbling in these kinds of stories, in her condition or at anytime at all.

Chloe stopped to look at Lex; she knew the look on his face. "Lex look, don't worry, only a limited amount of people know I have this info, and trust me they aren't going to spill."

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't tell him. They'd been married long enough for him to know that asking about Chloe's stories was almost one hundred percent of the time off limits.

"You know I can't Lex." She always answered apologetically. "Just trust me, ok?"

He let out a sigh. He could do that. "You know I do… When will you be home?"

"Around four," she told him as she finished dressing; she stepped back for inspection. "Ok so how do I look?"

Lex took in the sight of her appreciatively, even at eight months she cold make a short skirt and tight shirt look hot. "Like my very pregnant wife."

She looked dejected at his answer. "Oh, so you mean fat."

"No," Lex answered slowly. "I mean beautiful, extremely beautiful."

Chloe's face lit up in a radiant smile. She walked over to him and kissed him long and passionately. Pulling back an inch so their foreheads still touched, Chloe breathed out, "You always know the right things to say."

Lex smiled and then shrugged. "I try."

She kissed him again. "I love you Lex."

He hugged her close. "I love you too, Chloe."

* * *

Well that's the prologue. Remember I said this one is going to be darker than the first. So I hope you like this chapter and the rest soon to come.

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Phone Calls and Sighs

**A/N:** Here's chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. I have this story planned out and I think it's going to be great. So R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville.

**Chapter 1: Phone Calls and Sighs:**

"Lois," a voice called. "Lois!"

Lois was typing furiously away on her keyboard. She had tuned everything and everyone out.

"Lois!" the voice shouted this time, loud enough for Lois to become startled.

"What!" she yelled back, turning in her swivel chair abruptly. "Oh, it's you Smallville. What's up?"

"I've been calling your name forever," Clark replied. "We've got to go."

"Go, go where?" she asked, confused.

Clark took both of Lois's hands into his and pulled her out of her chair to her feet. "Man, you forgot already. We're supposed to meet Chloe; _you know to get that info for our story_." He whispered the last part.

"Oh yeah!" Lois exclaimed, letting him guide her out of the room.

"Why are we letting her do this for us again?" Clark asked concerned.

"You've known Chloe since junior high and you're asking me that question?" Lois scoffed. "She'd go stir crazy if we didn't let her do anything!"

Clark pushed the button for the elevator down. "I guess, but it's still dangerous."

"I know Clark." Lois sighed. "That's why we told her to just do a little computer research, not field work."

Clark gave Lois a look that said, 'And you think she listened?'

"I know, I know. Chloe doesn't take orders well. Hopefully Lex has got her under control," Lois responded. Clark gave her another look. "Ugh! Clark, just get in the elevator!"

Clark laughed as he got pulled forcefully inside.

* * *

Clark sighed loudly as he stared down at his watch.

"If you sigh one more time Clark, I'll take that watch and shove it down your throat!" Lois said in annoyance.

Clark glowered at Lois. "She should have been here by now!"

"You think I don't know that; maybe traffic isn't so good," Lois reasoned, trying to keep calm but failing, as she checked her cell phone for the hundredth time.

"Why don't you try calling her again," Clark suggested eagerly.

Lois looked around the restaurant hoping to see Chloe heading for them. But was out of luck. "Fine," Lois consented. She dialed Chloe's cell number and put the phone to her ear.

"Well," Clark prompted.

"Shh… God Smallville, it's still ringing," Lois announced. "It doesn't look-"

"Hello," came a voice over the phone.

"Chloe?" Lois quickly spoke up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chloe asked nonchalantly.

"What's up? What's up, is that you're forty-five minutes late," Lois answered incredulously.

"Geez Lois, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound worried," Chloe joked.

Lois sniffed. "You do know me better. Clark told me to call. He can't sit still he's so jittery with worry."

"Funny Lois," Clark said dryly. "Ask her where she is?"

"Where are you?" Lois echoed.

"I'm about ten minutes outside of Metropolis. I should be there in twenty. Sorry guys, Lex and I sort of got carried away," Chloe replied sheepishly.

"Eww, too much info…" Lois shuddered.

Chloe laughed. "It was nothing I'm sure you and Clark aren't familiar with."

Lois's mouth dropped open and she glanced at Clark who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry guys. I bet that was supposed to be a secret," Chloe continued.

"I don't-" Lois started.

"Hold on a second Lois, there's some jackass tailgating me," Chloe interrupted.

"Tell her to slow down and let him pass her," Clark suggested.

Lois gave Clark a look and said into the phone, "Did you hear Mr. Worrywart?"

"Yeah, I tried- Ah!" Chloe's yelp came out of no where. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Chloe what's wrong?" Lois shouted into the phone, the whole restaurant was now staring at their table.

"The guy just rammed into me… uh!" Chloe said frantically. "My God! I think he's trying to run me off the road!"

Clark and Lois stared in horror at the phone as they heard screeching sounds.

Lois's gaze snapped up to Clark's. He gave her a nod and then was out of his chair.

"Hold on Chloe, help's on the way," Lois said into the phone. But there was no response. "Chloe! Chloe!" The line was dead.

Lois grabbed her purse and got up to leave, the sense of dread followed her all the way out of the restaurant.

* * *

Lex was clicking away on his computer in his study, when a knock came at his door. Lex sighed loudly; he had asked not to be disturbed.

"Come in," Lex called. A man in a black suit came inside. "Didn't I say I wasn't to be bothered?"

"Sorry sir," the man said flustered. "But you've got a phone call. It's a Mr. Kent. He says it's an emergency."

Lex couldn't hold back another sigh; he wondered what kind of drama his friend had cooked up now. He stood up and took the phone form his guard's hand.

"Clark?" Lex said into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Lex! Lex you've got to get down here!" a hysterical Clark cried.

"Clark, calm down, where are you? What happened?" Lex asked his anxiousness growing; he hadn't heard Clark like this since his father had died a few years back.

"It's Chloe! God…. Chloe," Clark said in quick uttered bursts.

All the blood drained from Lex's face. "Clark, tell me what happened? Where is Chloe?" Lex shouted.

"She's been a car accident. We're at Metropolis University Hospital," Clark said, more calmly. "Lex, come quick. It's um… It's…"

Lex didn't need to hear the words to know it wasn't good.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Lex said softly. He shut the phone and let it drop to the ground. He covered his face with his hands and then let go. He couldn't live without Chloe, and he wouldn't.

Determined, he picked up the phone. "I need the chopper ready in two minutes."

* * *

Well that's it. Sorry for the little cliffhanger. I'll update soon, don't worry.

I'm just wondering, with all that's happening on Smallville, are there still Chlex lovers out there? I know I love to write them. But it's pretty hard to fit it into the Smallville continuum now.

Anyways, review and let me know what you think of this chapter. And thanks to all those who reviewed.

Go Flames Go!


	3. Pity

**A/N:** Hi again. Sorry about the wait. I have so many on going stories that it's hard to update all of them regularly. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Smallville at all, not even a little.

**Chapter 2: Pity:**

After receiving that eerie, blood chilling phone call from Clark, Lex got into his helicopter and made his way to Metropolis as quickly as possible.

The chopper landed on the hospital's roof in a mere twenty minutes and Lex raced into the building along with his heart. He made his way to the nearest nurse's station to get some directions.

"Chloe Luthor, where is she?" he demanded of one of the nurses.

"You'll have to wait a moment sir," the nurse replied, not even looking up.

"I don't have a god-damn moment, tell me where she is!" he yelled.

The startled nurse looked up from her files. "Uh…uh.." she stuttered.

"Lex!"

Lex turned around to see who was calling him. "Clark, where is she?"

Clark walked up to Lex and he could see how bloodshot Clark's eyes looked and that he was shaking. "This way Lex."

Lex walked with Clark swiftly. "How is she Clark?" Lex asked tentatively.

Clark just stared back at Lex. There was pity in his friend's eyes. It was the same look people had given him when his mother had died. He hated that look. He never wanted to see that look again.

Clark stopped suddenly. "She's inside."

Lex took his gaze off Clark and finally noticed that they had stopped in front of a room.

Clark pushed open the door and went inside; Lex followed.

"Hey," Clark greeted softly. "Look who I brought for you."

Lex stepped from behind Clark and got a shock of a lifetime. His beautiful wife was lying there battered and beaten. Her face was covered in bruises and she was hooked to all kinds of machines.

"Lex," she tried hard to say. Her hand extended and shook as she tried to reach for him.

He rushed to her side, taking her hand in his. He surveyed her and then looked at Clark. "Where are the doctors Clark? Where are they?"

"I'll um… I'll go get them," Clark assured him, wiping at his eyes.

Clark left and Lex turned back to Chloe. "How… how did this happen?" he questioned frantically.

"So- someone ran me… off the road," Chloe answered slowly.

"I'll kill them!" Lex said vehemently.

"You can't," Chloe choked out.

"Yes, I can. The police can't stop me. I'll hire someone on the inside to get this guy," Lex ranted and then stopped when he finally saw that Chloe was shaking her head. "What?"

"They didn't… catch him," Chloe told him.

"What!"

"They don't know…" Chloe started. "They don't know who did this."

"I can't believe this, I just can't," he said in disbelief, lowering his head to stare down.

"Lex what matters is… that the baby is all right," Chloe countered.

Lex turned back to Chloe and took her hands into his. "I'm glad. That's great news," he told her, putting one hand down on her stomach. "But I want you to be all right too."

Chloe closed her eyes for a second and then opened them; there were tears in them. "Just promise to love and take care of our baby."

"Chloe, you're going to be all right," Lex more pleaded then stated.

"Just promise me Lex, please," she sobbed.

"Of course I promise. Of course I will," he told her.

She looked extremely relieved to hear this. "But you'll be all right. I'm going to talk to your doctors."

"Lex…" Chloe started then thought better of it. "Just come back soon."

Lex smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I will. I love you." He left the room quickly.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered as she let the tears fall.

* * *

"Explain it to me again Doctor, because I don't think I quite understand," Lex stated quite tersely.

The doctor sighed as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You're wife is in critical condition," he said again. "She doesn't have long."

Lex grabbed the doctor's coat roughly. "No I heard that part already. I don't believe it. Explain the rest!" Lex yelled.

"Mr. Luthor, please," the doctor said.

"Lex," Clark said as he tried to pry Lex's fingers from the doctor's coat. "Dr. Kaminski is doing everything he can."

"Like hell!" Lex exclaimed, letting go of the mans coat. He turned to Clark. "If that were true he wouldn't be telling me Chloe's not going to make it."

"Mr. Luthor, there are extra complications," Dr. Kaminski started to explain again. "If Mrs. Luthor wasn't pregnant, then we'd be able to try everything possible. But she is, and our options are limited."

"Well, why don't we deliver the baby," Lex suggested, barely civil now.

"Doctor, isn't Chloe far enough along that it wouldn't be too risky to the baby?" Clark asked.

"Well yes, but I'm not sure that would help Mrs. Luthor's situation further. It might actually hinder her," Dr. Kaminski hypothesized.

"So what? You're just going to let them both die?" Lex yelled.

"Of course not. We're doing everything possible," the doctor reiterated.

"And…" Lex prompted.

"Our next step is to deliver the baby," Dr. Kaminski reported. "But I don't want to give you false hope. Delivering the baby will save it. But as for Mrs. Luthor we have no idea what will happen after."

Lex went silent, pondering his options. He had to do everything he could do to save Chloe. "Do it, deliver our baby," Lex ordered. "But then save my wife!"

The doctor nodded and then left the room.

Lex couldn't believe this was happening. He leaned against a filing cabinet trying to figure out just what was going to happen.

"Lex," Clark started. He put his hand on Lex's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I- I can't-"

Lex shrugged off Clark's hand and turned around. "Don't Clark. I can't deal with your pity right now. Chloe will be all right. And now I'm going to be with my wife. We're having our baby."

Lex left the room, leaving Clark standing there, sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

Well that's it. A nice long sad chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thank to **MSCIBET **for the review.

Hope for more to come.


	4. Waiting

**A/N:** Hi again. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've taken a long break from fanfic writing, but now I'm back. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 3: Waiting**

Clark walked into the waiting room; all of Chloe's family were gathered there: Lois, Chloe's dad, who had just arrived, Martha and surprisingly Lionel too.

The second Lois laid eyes on Clark she was out of her chair and ambushing him. "Clark, what's happening? What's going on?"

With Lois's exclamation of his arrival, all stood up around him to get a full report.

"The doctor is going to deliver the baby," Clark told them.

"But it's too soon!" Martha exclaimed.

"They say it's her best chance, but…" Clark began to explain.

"This is ridiculous!" Lionel burst out. "One of the countries best hospitals and they can't do anything. I'm going to call some of the best doctors I know." He took out his phone and started dialling. "I'll be right back."

They all watched him leave with surprised expressions.

"Clark can we go see her?" Mr. Sullivan asked.

"Of course," Clark quickly obliged. "You can all see her before the surgery."

Martha and Mr. Sullivan exited the room in a hurry.

Clark watched them go and then turned around to see Lois still standing there.

"You better go, they'll be prepping her for surgery soon," Clark told her.

She nodded. "I know, I'll go in a second. I just… I can't-"

Clark sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "It's unbelievable isn't it?"

"It is! I mean who would want to do this to her?" Lois said in outrage.

"I don't know," Clark replied, slumping down into a waiting room chair. "But if I didn't get there too late, we would have known."

"Don't do this to yourself Clark…. Just don't. It's not your fault!" Lois told him, as she came to sit next to him.

"I've got all these amazing abilities," Clark started, bitterness in his voice. "But when it really counts, when I'm really needed, I fail. How could that be?" He looked away.

"Clark, look at me, look at me!" she urged. He looked her in the eyes. She put her hand to his cheek. "You are amazing. And you do amazing things everyday. _You_ save peoples lives. But I know you can't do everything. There are billions of people in this world. You can't save them all."

"I don't care about the world. I just wanted to save Chloe!" Clark exclaimed. "I'm no Superman," he whispered. He let his tears fall and Lois wrapped her arms around him and let them fall with her own.

* * *

"Lex, are you sure… are you sure this is safe?" Chloe asked. 

Lex grasped her hands in his. "Chloe, the doctors assured me it's perfectly safe. It's our best bet."

Chloe closed her eyes, looking as if she was in pain. Lex noticed the tear that squeezed out of her closed lids. He reached out and very gently, very carefully wiped it away.

Chloe opened her eyes and gave her husband a watery smile. "I don't care about me. I ju- just want my baby to live."

Lex was quick to hush that line of thinking. "Shh… Don't talk that way, you're both gong to make it through this. You'll be holding our beautiful baby boy-"

"Or girl," Chloe interjected.

Lex smiled, "Or girl, in your arms."

"I hope so, Lex." Her smile turned into a frown. "But-"

"No," Lex stopped.

"But," Chloe persisted. "If that doesn't happen, if I- If I'm not here. Promise me, that you'll love and take care of our baby." Chloe couldn't help the tears that fell as she spoke.

"Chloe-" Lex was finding it hard to hold back his emotion as well. He wiped at a loose tear.

"Promise me," Chloe sobbed.

Lex nodded. "Of course I promise."

"Mr. and Mrs. Luthor?"

Lex turned around to see the Doctor standing there with a nurse. "It's time."

Lex turned back to Chloe. "Ready to be parents?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chloe answered.

* * *

"Is the baby out?" Chloe asked faintly. 

Lex looked at his pale wife and tried hard not to frown at her soft spoken words. He really wanted to believe that her pallor was the mixed result of the labour by C-section and the drugs they had given her. He refused to think at all of the other possibility.

"Not yet, we're almost there," Lex assured her, squeezing her hand tight.

"I… I want to see my baby. I… I want to," Chloe said frantically.

This time Lex did frown at her panicked and urgent tone. Lex shared a look with the doctor and immediately looked away. He didn't want to see what the doctor thought. Lex knew he was wrong, he had to be.

"Don't worry Chloe, you will," Lex assured, smoothing down her hair to try calm her.

A few seconds later, crying filled the room.

"It's a baby girl!" the doctor announced.

The nurses took the baby from his hands and immediately went to work on cleaning her up.

"Did you hear that, Chloe, we have a baby girl," Lex exclaimed to his wife.

"A… girl," Chloe practically whispered. "Can I see her?"

"Here she is," the doctor replied, bringing the little girl over and putting her in Chloe's arms.

Lex looked down at their baby girl and smiled a watery smile. "She's beautiful."

"Oh my sweet little girl…" Chloe cooed. "My sweet little Diana."

"Diana?" Lex said. "That's a beautiful name."

"I'm so… tired. I need sleep," Chloe faltered and went unconscious.

Seconds later monitors started blaring.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"Nurse, take the baby!" The doctor demanded.

"Take her where? What's happening to my wife?" Lex yelled.

Diana started to cry again as she was taken from her mother's arms.

"Mr. Luthor, we need you to step outside," the doctor told him.

"No," Lex stated incredulously.

"Step out, so we can do our job," the doctor said adamantly.

A nurse was suddenly at his side, leading him out of the room.

"Save her!" he yelled. "Don't let her die!"

Finally outside, the nurse turned to him, "Mr. Luthor the doctor will do all he can."

He stood outside the room watching as they did all manners of things to his wife. He was never the praying sort of man- he was, after all, taught to believe in what he could see- but he started to pray hard right then.

He prayed that his wife's life wouldn't be cut short. He prayed that his daughter wouldn't be left motherless. But he prayed hardest of all that Chloe wouldn't leave him.

* * *

Well, that's it. Next chapter, find out if Chloe lives or dies. 

Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. And thanks to my 3 reviewers: **Malu1; Red Magic**; and **MSCIBET**.

Keep the reviews coming. And I'll try my hardest to update really soon.


	5. Despair

**A/N**: Nope, I didn't abandon this story. I just put it on hold for a bit. But, I'm back. So, if you're still around, reading this, enjoy this next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Chapter 4: Despair:**

"Chloe was a beautiful person inside and out. She was never dull, never a bore to be around. She brought a light with her everywhere she went, you know what I mean? She-" Clark choked up. He paused for a second, staring through teary eyes at his sombre audience. "She didn't deserve this… she didn't." He stopped again, realizing that this train of thought would lead him to break down. "Chloe was my best friend. She was there for me through some really tough times. She was the greatest friend I could have ever asked for, anyone could have asked for. And there is no replacing her, ever." Clark stopped; crying freely, he stepped off the pew. Lois was there waiting for him. She put an arm around him and guided him to sit down.

A priest took Clark's place and spoke, "Thank you, son, those were some beautiful words. Mr. Luthor would you like to say a few words as well?"

Everyone turned to Lex, sitting in the front row, holding baby Diana in his arms. Lex looked up suddenly as if he hadn't been paying attention at all. But he had heard every word.

Lex slowly stood up, taking the baby up along with him. He stood there at the pew for a minute in silence. Letting people see a rare sight, an un-composed Lex Luthor. He looked sick; he had a yellow tint to his skin. There were tearstain tracks down his face. He looked to be only a shadow of the man he was before this.

Finally, he spoke, "This is my daughter, mine and Chloe's." He held up Diana for everyone to see. Then he cradled her in his arms and continued while looking down at his daughter. "Before Chloe… before she… The last words I heard her speak were this little girl's name. Diana, Chloe had called her." He looked up at everyone with a piercing blue eyed gaze. "How am I supposed to even raise her? I didn't sign up for this alone? We were supposed to do this together, Chloe! How am I supposed to do this alone? I can't- I can't-" Lex broke down, tears overwhelming him.

Martha Kent rushed to his side, as did Clark. She put her arms around Lex. "You won't Lex. You won't be alone. We'll help you," she told him adamantly.

He looked up at her with glistening eyes.

"We'll be there," Clark assured.

Together they guided Lex back to his seat.

* * *

Lex sat silently in the limo as it drove him home. He couldn't really contemplate anything at the moment. So, he just stared blankly out the window, not seeing anything, not feeling anything either. He was just numb.

"Son," he distantly heard. He didn't respond until someone shook him and said, "Son, we're home."

Lex slowly turned his head to see who had disturbed his nothingness. It was his father. All he could think was, 'what was his father doing here? He didn't even like him.'

"Come on Lex, let's get you two inside," said another voice. Lex turned to see Martha Kent sitting next to his daughter's car seat.

It took him a second longer than normal to comprehend what they were saying, until he finally mumbled, "Ok."

Lionel climbed out first and waited for his son. Lex followed very slowly. Martha got out the other side with little baby Diana's car seat in hand. Lionel took the car seat from Martha, leaving Martha free to put a comforting hand on Lex's shoulder.

"Let's go inside, Lex. Clark and Lois are already in there," Martha informed Lex kindly.

The three of them walked inside, tiny baby in tow. Lex walked along not really seeing. Not really living.

They made it to Lex's study to see Clark standing next to a window staring outside. Lois was sitting on the couch her fingers steepled against her chin staring off in contemplation. They looked clam and peaceful, but their bloodshot eyes told you a different story. As soon as they saw Lex enter the room they were at his side immediately.

"Lex, how are you doing? Do you need anything?" Clark asked his best friend eagerly.

Lex stared at Clark blankly.

"I can get you something to eat or drink if you'd like," Lois offered.

Martha sent the pair a 'cool it' look. And both instantly quieted down.

"I think what Lex needs is rest," Lionel suggested.

"All right, well I made sure Diana's nursery is ready for her first night home," Lois assured Lex.

Lex glanced at his sleeping daughter. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Lois and Clark shared a nervous look at Lex's despondent-ness. They'd never seen him like this.

"Well… good night then. We'll be by tomorrow," Clark told his friend. Clark glanced at his mother to see if she was coming.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, help Lex with Diana," Martha told them. "You two head back to the house."

Clark nodded and started out of the room.

"Good night," Lois said quickly before going after Clark.

The room went silent in their wake. Lex went over to his bar and poured himself a drink. He didn't take a sip, though. He took it with him to the couch and cradled it in his hands.

Martha and Lionel stared at Lex in concern. They hoped this detachment he was experiencing would wear off in time.

"Well," Lionel said abruptly, causing both Martha and Lex to look his way. "If you'll be staying the night, Martha, I'll have a room prepared for you close to Diana's."

"Thank you, Lionel," Martha stated gratefully.

Lionel nodded and left the room. All the moving around and talking was causing Diana to stir.

"Oh, oh, look who's waking up," Martha cooed. Martha picked up the child in her arms and sat next to Lex.

He stared at his daughter dazedly.

"She really is a beautiful little girl," Martha commented.

"Mmm…"

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"No," Lex said quickly.

"But Lex, she's your-"

"I said no!" he said gruffly, regretting it a second later. He let out a sad sigh. "I just can't right now. I… I just need a little time."

Martha nodded. "Not too much time, Lex," she told him firmly. "This little girl needs you."

He was about to reply, when Lionel returned. "The room's ready."

Martha stood up. "All right, thank you Lionel." With a second glance at Lex she left the room with Lionel and Diana.

"Chloe needed me too," Lex announced.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Pretty sad, huh? This chapter made me sad just writing it. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know I'm going to get a few people hating me for this chapter. But, this is only one part of the whole story.

Anyways, thanks to my 3 reviewers: **LoveMeMore; lily94**; and **TPolTucker**.

Next chapter: Life goes on? How does Lex cope without Chloe and a new little baby to raise?


	6. Intervention

**A/N:** Hello all. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of DC comics… I think.

**Chapter 5: Intervention:**

Lois sipped at her hot cup of Talon coffee as she contemplated the headline in that day's Smallville Gazette.

'Smallville's Billionaire, one time wild man, now our very own recluse!'

Lois shook her head in disgust. The article went on to detail the fact of Chloe's death and then how Lex was taking it all. It was true that he hadn't left the mansion in at least a week. But they made it out to be a really bad thing. What did they expect him to do, go on life as usual?

"I see you're reading today's trash," Lois looked up to see Martha arrive with Diana in tow.

"Hi," Lois greeted, throwing the newspaper aside. "Yeah I was… I thought you could only read crap like this in Metropolis."

Martha put Diana's car seat down and started to lift her out. "Unfortunately not. I'm afraid that because Lex and Chloe are pretty high profile, the fact that someone ran Chloe off the road is getting buried up."

Lois looked from Martha to Diana. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But don't worry, I won't let that happen."

"Lois…" Martha warned.

"Don't worry about me," Lois assured, and then smiled at the little girl. "Now I see you've got babysitting duty. How's the little one doing?"

"Oh, Diana is an angel most of the time. But sometimes I do see some of Chloe's stubbornness in her," Martha joked.

Lois chuckled. "Already?"

"Yeah, she is her mother's daughter," Martha added on a more sombre note.

Lois sighed and looked at the baby with pained eyes. Lois knew what it was like to not have her mother. And, though she was older when she'd lost her mother, it was still the most painful thing she'd ever felt. But, at least they both still had their fathers.

"How's Lex doing with her?" Lois asked curiously.

"Not good at all," Martha said gravely. "He refuses to hold her and doesn't want to be around her."

"Mmm… that isn't good. We can't let that go on. Diana needs to know that she still has one parent here that loves her."

"I know that he does love her; I can tell from the way he looks at her when he _does_ look at her. But I don't have a clue how to get him to spend more time with her."

Lois looked determined all of the sudden. "We're just going to have to knock some sense back into him."

"What are you planning, Lois?" Martha asked anxiously.

"Not much. But I'll be by the mansion later tonight," Lois announced. She got up and leaned down to kiss Diana's forehead. "Until then I promised to meet up with Clark."

"All right, I'll see you later," Martha said quickly as Lois sped out in a flash.

* * *

"I wish we had got out here sooner," Clark commented dismally.

Lois nodded her head as she looked around. "I know what you mean. There's hardly any sign left of Chloe's accident. If it wasn't for the makeshift memorial right there, I wouldn't have ever guessed anything bad ever happened here."

They both turned to stare at the side of the road where Chloe's smiling picture was surrounded by flowers and stuffed animals, and notes of prayer for Chloe's family.

"I'm not sure, what we're doing out here," Clark broke the silence.

Lois looked at him incredulously. "What we're doing is looking for some kind of clue or hint at who was monster enough to run a pregnant lady off the road. This wasn't an accident and some bastard is going to have to pay for this!"

"The police have been all over this place," Clark countered calmly.

Lois took a deep breath and then let it out, an attempt to relax her. "Yeah, but they didn't have a Clark-sized magnifying glass like I do. I figured you can do your thing and take a look around."

Clark let out a sigh. "All right, I'll give it a shot, but Lois…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lois replied. He didn't want her to get her hopes up. Too late for that. It had been almost two weeks since that horrifying day. They couldn't bring themselves to go to the accident sight any sooner. It was still too fresh.

Lois watched as Clark went trance like as he scanned the area. He turned one way, and then the other. Then he stopped.

"Anything?" Lois asked eagerly.

"Hold on," Clark told her, as he sped away and in a flash was back again. He was holding a piece of metal shard in his hands.

"What's that?" Lois questioned.

"Piece of the other car maybe," Clark answered absently. "The police did say witnesses saw a red pickup truck around the same time they saw Chloe's car."

Both Clark and Lois looked down at the red piece of metal.

"Well, that's great," Lois blurted out. "All we have to do is search Metropolis for a red pickup truck that's missing a piece. That should be a slice of pie. That is, if this guy is even from Metropolis or stupid enough to hold on to the truck!"

"Lois, Lois," Clark interrupted. "It's still something. Look, I can take it to Oliver."

"Oliver?" Lois wondered out loud. Leaving her thinking why they would need her one time main squeeze.

"Yeah, maybe his guys can analyze the paint and metal. Who knows, it might turn out to be that only a few of these trucks even exist!" Clark explained optimistically.

Lois gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"We have something. Let's go with it and if it's a dead end," he went on, "it's better than doing nothing. And we'll figure something else out."

Lois suddenly realized how Clark felt. With all his powers he couldn't do anything to stop Chloe's murder. To top it off her killer was still at large. He felt useless.

"Come on Smallville," she said affectionately, hooking he arm thorough his. "Let's get this to Ollie. I've got to be at the mansion tonight."

"Why?" Clark asked confused.

"You'll see."

* * *

Lex let out a sigh as he looked at this month's Luthorcorp numbers. They'd increased. It was a good thing. And yet there was no happiness in him, not even a sense of pride at his company's good fortune.

Nothing seemed to matter to him these days. He wasn't even sure why he tried to do some work. It was all just a mask, a façade. If he was working, or at least pretending to, then no one bothered him. He was definitely in no mood for visitors.

Ironically, though, that was exactly what he was about to get. The doors to his office swung open and he looked up in complete surprise.

"Lex!" Lois called out. "Enough is enough!"

Lex watched as Lois stormed inside, followed by a meek and apologetic looking Clark. And a second later Martha entered as well, holding Diana.

"Clark, please, control your girlfriend," Lex stated in annoyance.

Clark shrugged. "Sorry Lex, but you've got to hear her out."

Lex let out a long-suffering sigh. He stood up and came around his desk only to lean on it; arms crossed against his chest, he waited impatiently.

"Lex, we are so sorry that Chloe's gone!" Lois started. "There is not one single person in this room who doesn't miss her terribly. I… I still cry a little every morning when I realize I won't see her that day or any other day."

Lex's face took on a pained look. He so did not need to hear this. It was like having his pain doubled and thrown back at him.

"But Lex there is one more thing sadder, more tragic than Chloe's death," Lois continued.

"What's that?" Lex scoffed, his voice coming out harsh.

Lois walked over to Martha and took Diana from her. With the baby in her arms Lois approached Lex so she was standing right in front of him.

Lex gazed at his daughter. She was awake; her bright blue eyes shining brightly at him. She was beautiful with her little tuft of strawberry blond hair. It was still too early to tell whether Diana would inherit Lex's reddish pre-bald locks or her mother's golden tresses. But somehow he knew she would grow up as beautiful as her mother.

Lex looked away abruptly when he started to feel an overwhelming amount of sadness suddenly overtaking him.

"That's it right there," Lois spoke up. Lex looked to her for an answer. "The tragedy is you seem like you don't want anything to do with your only daughter!"

"That's not true!" Lex denied.

"Really? Then why is it Martha told me you refuse to hold her. Or be in the same room with her," Lois countered.

Lex stayed silent at that.

Lois let out a sigh. "Look, Lex, we know how much you loved Chloe. But you know what? A part of Chloe lives on in Diana. And she needs you."

With those words Lex glanced at his daughter. Taking this as a good sign, Lois handed Diana to him. And Lex took her willingly. Everyone watched on as Lex cradled Diana in his arms. He looked down on the baby with such sadness, remorse, and regret in his eyes, but also with an overpowering amount of love as well.

"And I think you need her too," Lois added needlessly.

Lex looked up at Lois to see the tears in her eyes. In fact, if he looked to Martha and Clark each expressed a mixture of happiness and sadness in their gazes. Lex looked away choosing to look at Diana. The only look she gave him was of happy obliviousness.

* * *

"What made you decide to stage an intervention with Lex today?" Clark asked.

Lois shrugged. "I talked to your mom today. She told me about how Lex basically refused to have anything to do with Diana. It made me mad! Because that little girl is a part of Chloe. I wanted to make him realize that if he truly loved Chloe then he must love Diana too."

Clark put an arm around her shoulders as they walked down Metropolis's streets to his apartment. "Well, I think what you did was great. It definitely did the trick. He really does love her."

"I knew he did. I just wanted to remind him. They're going to need each other," Lois added sadly.

Clark looked at his girlfriend affectionately. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Well lucky for them they've got you too."

Lois smiled up at him as they climbed the steps to his apartment. They opened the door and stepped inside. Lois was immediately encircled in Clark's arms.

"Lucky for me, I've got you," Lois finished warmly before she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Well that's it for now. This chapter was a tiny bit happier than the last one, so that's something.

Next chapter: Now that Lex has accepted his daughter. How does he really cope with raising her? And an old friend just might be willing to lend a hand.

Thanks to my two reviewers: **lily** and **lexie2**.

I'll try to update soon!


End file.
